


Lügenkonstrukte

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Elves, Dark Fantasy, Elves, Fantasy, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Gabriel und Judas, Dämonenjäger der Dunkelelfen, haben eigentlich nichts lieber als ihre Ruhe und gewinnbringende Aufträge. Manchmal geraten diese beiden Dinge jedoch in Konflikt, besonders dann, wenn der Adel eine Rolle in der Angelegenheit spielt. Sie ahnen daher bereits nichts Gutes, als sie die Nachricht bekommen, der Fürst ihres Clans wünsche sie an seinem Hof zu sehen. Doch ablehnen können sie leider nicht.





	Lügenkonstrukte

> _„Wenn man sagt, dass man einer Sache grundsätzlich zustimmt, so bedeutet es, dass man nicht die geringste Absicht hat, sie in der Praxis durchzuführen“_
> 
> _Otto von Bismarck_

Verträumt lächelnd beobachtete Gabriel seinen Liebsten bei dessen täglicher Hausarbeit. Sie saßen in der Küche und hatten soeben gefrühstückt. Nun räumte Judas den Tisch ab und reinigte ihn. Er blinzelte seinem Gefährten zu. 

„Du könntest auch einmal etwas dazu beitragen“, meinte der Dunkelelf scherzhaft.

„Aber ich finde es sehr angenehm, dir zuzusehen“, hielt Gabriel dagegen und warf Judas eine Kusshand zu. „Wie könnte ich mich jemals an dir sattsehen, mein Herz?“

Junge Liebe war etwas sehr Intensives und Atemberaubendes. 

Judas‘ Lächeln wurde breiter, und die Arbeit war mit einem Male vergessen. Er wandte sich seinem Liebsten zu und nahm dessen Gesicht zwischen seine kräftigen Hände. „Ich liebe dich!“, sagte er mit Inbrunst und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Gabriel erwiderte den Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich.

Sie waren jung und sie waren erfolgreich. Und sie waren über alle Maßen verliebt. Es interessierte sie nicht, dass ihre Liebe von ihrem Clan nicht geduldet werden würde, würde sie jemals ans Tageslicht kommen. Sie lebten ihre Leidenschaften aus, auch wenn sie jene im Geheimen ausleben mussten.

Gabriel umfasste seinen Liebsten und zog ihn zu sich auf seinen Schoß. Willig folgte Judas dem Druck und strich dem anderen durch dessen blonde Haare.

„Flachsgold“, sagte er. „Ich liebe diese Farbe an dir, sie macht dich zu etwas ganz Besonderem; nur wenige haben diese Farbe.“

Gabriel lächelte. „Und deine Haare sind mitternachtsschwarz.“ Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen fügte er an: „So schwarz wie deine Seele!“

„Nimmer!“, rief Judas lachend aus. „Wie du nur so etwas von mir denken kannst!“

„Das sagt der, der zu keinem Abenteuer, welcher Art auch immer, nein sagen kann.“

Judas‘ Lächeln wurde sanfter und verliebter. Er lehnte sich vor, bis sich ihre Stirnen und Nasen berührten. „Wie könnte ich auch nein sagen, wenn du mein größtes Abenteuer bist?“ 

Auch Gabriel legte das Alberne ab und schmunzelte sanft. „Ja, wie könntest du nur?“, sagte er leise. Kurz darauf fuhr er fort: „Ich habe da etwas für dich, mein Herz.“

Judas richtete sich auf und hob eine Augenbraue. „So? Was ist es denn?“

„Etwas sehr Nettes“, versprach sein Liebster. Mit geheimnisvoller Miene griff er hinter sich und holte etwas hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Es war eine rote, langstielige Rose, welche zu besorgen um diese herbstliche Jahreszeit eine Kunst gewesen war.

Judas‘ Augen wurden groß. Die Rührung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Du bist der wunderbarste Elf, den ich jemals kennen lernen durfte“, wisperte er und nahm die Rose entgegen. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich kennen lernen durfte, mein Liebster.“

Gabriel lächelte. „Und ich bin froh, dass ich dich kennen lernen durfte“, erwiderte er.

Doch mit einem Male wurde Judas ernst. „In solchen Momenten beginne ich zu bedauern, dass wir niemals eine richtige Familie haben werden“, sagte er. „Wir können keine Kinder haben. Man wird es uns nicht gestatten, eines zu adoptieren, und selbst eines zeugen können wir aus offensichtlichen Gründen ebenso wenig.“

Der Blonde strich ihm über die Wange. „Das macht doch nichts, wir haben doch uns beide.“ Insgeheim dachte er aber ebenso. Auch er hätte gern eine Familie, wider aller Hürden, die ihnen ihre Liebe auch in dieser Angelegenheit brachte. Würde er eine Frau lieben können, wäre die Gründung einer Familie ohne Zweifel kein Problem. Doch er konnte Frauen nun einmal nicht lieben.

Welch verrückte Sache, dass er von allen Dunkelelfen auf der Welt ausgerechnet Judas liebte. Dabei hatte er doch nur einen Geschäftspartner für eine seiner Kopfgeldjagden gesucht! Judas hatte einen sehr vielversprechenden Eindruck gemacht, also hatte er mit ihm das Geschäft geschlossen. Nachdem der Auftrag beendet worden war, hatten sie weitere gemeinsam angenommen, denn sie hatten gemerkt, dass ihre Zusammenarbeit sehr gut funktionierte. Recht bald wurde aus der Partnerschaft Freundschaft und nach und nach auch Liebe. Eine Liebe wider Willen, doch sie hielten daran fest, zu groß und intensiv waren ihre Gefühle füreinander, um darüber hinweg zu sehen. Auch wenn dies hieß, gegen sämtliche moralische Normen ihres Clans zu verstoßen.

In diesem Moment aber hörten sie das Wiehern von Pferden vor ihrer kleinen Hütte im Wald, das sie aus ihren Gedanken und ihrer trauten Zweisamkeit riss. Verwundert sahen sie sich an und fragten sich, wer sie an diesem abgeschiedenen Ort besuchen mochte. Kurz darauf pochte es bereits an ihre Tür.

„Wer mag dies wohl sein?“, fragte sich Gabriel.

„Lass uns nachsehen, dann wissen wir es“, entgegnete sein Gefährte.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und gingen zur Tür, schnell alle Spuren ihrer Intimitäten beseitigend, sodass niemand Verdacht schöpfen konnte. Als sie die Tür öffneten, sahen sie mit einiger Verwunderung eine Kutsche, die durch das nasse Herbstwetter und den Matsch den Weg zu ihrem kleinen Heim gefunden hatte. Ein Dunkelelf in regendurchtränkter Hoftracht stand wie ein begossener Pudel vor ihnen und war sichtlich unzufrieden mit der Gesamtsituation, auch wenn er seine Laune mit übertrieben höflicher und aufgesetzter Miene zu kaschieren versuchte. Fragend sahen sie ihm entgegen.

Der fremde Elf vollführte eine ausladende Verbeugung, was ihm von Judas ein spöttisches Schnauben einbrachte.

„Wir sind keine Hofschranken, wie du siehst“, meinte der Dunkelhaarige wie üblich auf seine sehr direkte Weise. „Also: Was willst du von uns? Oder hast du dich verfahren?“

„Im Namen unseres Fürsten Jesaja grüße ich die weithin bekannten Jäger Gabriel und Judas“, begann der Hofgockel. „In seinem Auftrag bin ich erschienen und in seinem Wort handle ich. Er lässt durch mich die Botschaft überbringen, dass er die geehrten Herrschaften an seinem Hof zu sehen wünscht.“

Gabriel hob eine Augenbraue. „Und was will unser Fürst von uns?“ 

„Es ist nicht an mir, dies Euch zu berichten“, sagte der fremde Elf, bemüht um eine ausdruckslose Mine. Dennoch konnte es Gabriel förmlich riechen, dass er nicht viel von ihnen hielt. 

„Der Herr Jesaja mag unser viel geliebter Fürst sein“, gab Gabriel zu bedenken, „doch selbst er wird wissen, dass er sein Volk nicht nach Gutdünken hierhin und dorthin kommandieren kann. Einige wenige Informationen mehr benötigen wir durchaus, guter Mann.“

Ein Mundwinkel zuckte im Gesicht des Gesandten. „Auch ich wurde wohlweislich nicht in alle Details der wohl durchdachten Pläne unseres Fürsten eingeweiht“, sagte er. „Ich weiß lediglich, dass Ihr Lohn erhalten werden, falls dies das ist, was Ihr begehrt, meine Herren.“

„Nun, das klingt schon weitaus besser“, wandte Judas nun weitaus kooperativer ein. „Wie viel, weißt du sicher nicht. Aber wenn wir Geld bekommen, können wir uns zumindest einmal anhören, was Fürst Jesaja zu sagen hat. Oder, Gabriel?“

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dem ist so. Lass es uns darauf ankommen. Momentan haben wir ohnehin keine weiteren laufenden Aufträge.“

„Es ist sehr erfreulich, von Eurer Kooperation zu hören“, sagte der fremde Elf. „Der Fürst Jesaja bittet Euch, sogleich mit mir zu kommen und stellt Euch dafür die Kutsche bereit.“

„Noch heute?“, hakte Gabriel nach. „Nun …“ Er hätte die Angelegenheit gern noch ein wenig genauer durchdacht, denn es war nie ungefährlich, sich mit Adeligen einzulassen. 

„Nun komm und zaudere nicht, wo du schon zugesagt hast“, drängte Judas ihn.

Gabriel nickte. „Dann sei es so. Wir packen unsere Sachen und kommen, sobald wir bereit sind.“

Es war nicht viel, was sie packen mussten, denn ihre Besitztümer waren nicht gerade reichlich und überwiegend auf das Nötigste beschränkt. So dauerte es keine Stunde und sie waren zu Aufbruch bereit. Zwischenzeitlich hatte der Regen ein wenig nachgelassen, frischte nun aber wieder auf, durchsetzt von kühlen Windböen. Der Sendbote des Fürsten schien alleine gekommen zu sein, denn niemand anderes saß auf dem Kutschbock hinter den vier weißen Rössern, die das Gespann zogen.

„Ist diese Kutsche nicht ein wenig zu … aufgetakelt?“, erkundigte sich Judas. „Immerhin sind wir doch nur Kopfgeld- und Dämonenjäger.“

„Doch die besten, wie man hört“, erwiderte ihr Kutschfahrer. „Für solches Volk bietet unser Fürst durchaus bereitwillig Mehrkosten an.“

Judas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn er meint. Können wir auch einmal mit so einem Ding fahren, statt es immer nur von außen zu bewundern.“ Sein Ton besagte jedoch genau das, was Gabriel ebenfalls dachte: dass es Verschleuderung von Steuergeldern war, für Leute wie sie solch ein Gespann aufzufahren und das auch noch durch das schlimmste Herbstwetter mitten in einen abgelegenen Wald.

Sie merkten schnell, nachdem sie eingestiegen waren, dass eine Kutschfahrt nicht unbedingt besser war, als durch solch ein Wetter zu reiten. Zwar blieben sie zunächst trocken, wurden aber beinahe noch mehr durchgerüttelt als auf den Rücken ihrer Pferde. Die Achsen waren nicht gefedert, sodass sie jeden Stoß auf dem unebenen Boden unangenehm im Rücken spürten. Hinzu kam, dass der Weg aufgeweicht war und sie oft halten mussten, um das Gefährt mit vereinten Kräften aus diversen Schlammlöchern zu befreien.

Die ganze Tortur dauerte drei Tage an und war um ein vielfaches umständlicher, als wenn sie geritten wären. Judas und Gabriel fragten sich insgeheim, welchen Sinn die Kutschfahrt beinhalten sollte, denn bequemer als ein Ritt war es auf keinen Fall und trockener blieben sie auch nicht, zu oft mussten sie anhalten und die Kutsche aus dem Schlamm befreien.

Erlösung kam erst am letzten Tag, als es aufhörte zu regnen. Nun wurden sie nur noch vom Schlamm durchtränkt statt zusätzlich ebenso vom Regen. Sie alle waren missmutig, müde und erschöpft. Umso froher waren sie, als endlich vor ihnen die Mauern der Stadt auftauchten, welche das Ende ihrer Reise markierten.

Die ganze Zeit über hatten Gabriel und Judas darüber sinniert, welchen Zweck diese Reise erfüllen sollte. Was konnte ihr Fürst schon von ihnen verlangen, das seinen Zwecken dienlich sein konnte? Alles, was sie zu bieten hatten, könnten seine Ritter vielfach besser zu seiner Zufriedenheit erfüllen.

Ihnen blieb nichts weiter übrig als sich überraschen zu lassen. Nachdem sie den Boten ihres Fürsten noch einige Male bedrängt hatten, ob er etwas wüsste, wurde deutlich, dass er entweder tatsächlich im Unklaren gelassen oder zum Schweigen angehalten worden war.

Es war sicher ein skurriles Bild, als die Kutsche in die Stadt einfuhr. Noch konnte man gut das Wappen des Fürsten erkennen, einen schwarzen, aufrecht stehenden Löwen auf goldenen Grund, welcher eine rote Fahne in den Wind hielt. Doch die Kutsche selbst war ebenso wie die prächtigen Rösser, die sie zogen, arg verdreckt und sah kaum mehr so fürstlich aus, wie sie hätte sein sollen. Hinzu kam, dass kein hochrangiger Adeliger in der Kutsche saß, sondern zwei Waldschrate, denen kaum ein ehrbarer Bürger freiwillig auf der Straße begegnen wollte.

Gabriel und Judas mussten bei der Vorstellung des Eindrucks, den sie auf die Einwohner der Stadt machen mussten, an sich halten, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Die Leute auf der Straße wirkten in der Tat recht verwundert und auch neugierig, was dieser ungewohnte Anblick zu bedeuten hatte, widmeten sich dann aber doch bald wieder ihren Aufgaben und Erledigungen. Man sah in der Stadt durchaus häufiger ungewöhnliche Dinge, sodass dies keine außerordentliche Attraktion war.

„Wir müssen jetzt besonders vorsichtig sein“, wisperte Gabriel.

Judas warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Ich weiß.“

Es behagte ihnen beiden nicht, dass sie nicht die geliebten Vertrautheiten austauschen durften. Schon seit geraumer Zeit flüsterte man, dass es bei ihnen nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, sie wollten die Gerüchteküche nicht noch zusätzlich anheizen. Auch wenn sie dafür eine Lüge leben mussten.

Holpernd rumpelte die Kutsche durch die Straßen dem Palast des Fürsten entgegen. Ihr Kutscher berichtete ihnen, dass ihnen gestattet wurde, sich rasch auf ihren Gemächern, die ihnen zugeteilt werden würden, zu erfrischen. Danach erwarte sie sogleich der Fürst, um mit ihnen zu reden. Gabriel war neugierig, was wohl der Anlass zu ihrer plötzlichen Reise war.

Wie der Elf sie angehalten hatte, beeilten sie sich, um sich vorzeigbar zu machen. Indes brachten weitere Palastdiener ihr Gepäck auf ihre Zimmer. Es war ungewohnt, dass sie bedient wurden, und überhaupt fühlten sie sich in den feinen Gemäuern des Fürstensitzes ganz und gar nicht wohl. Alles war zu sauber und zu groß. Sie wussten beide genau, warum sie die Stadt und alles, was damit zu tun hatte, mieden. Dies war nicht ihr gewohntes Umfeld, hier waren sie leichte Beute statt der gefürchteten Jäger.

Sie waren hier so fehl am Platz wie ihr Fürst inmitten eines Schweinestalls.

Etwas hilflos und verloren, wie sie waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Thronsaal, wo sie erwartet wurden, nachdem sie sich zumindest ein wenig vorzeigbar gemacht hatten. Verwunderte Blicke der Palastdiener folgten ihnen auf ihrem Weg. Gabriel fragte sich immer mehr, was sie hier eigentlich zu suchen hatten. 

Offenbar wusste man, wer sie waren und dass der Fürst nach ihnen hatte schicken lassen, denn sie wurden anstandslos eingelassen, nachdem sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Sie betraten nun eine große, lange Halle. Der Boden war aus Marmor und auch die Säulen, aus demselben Material gefertigt, ragten hoch auf. Die Wände selbst waren, bis auf Fackeln in regelmäßigen Abständen, kahl, sodass ihre Schritte laut wiederhalten und man jedes noch so leise Flüstern hörte, doch zwischen den Säulen standen eindrucksvolle, überlebensgroße Statuen ehemaliger Fürsten ihres Clans, Vorfahren ihres jetzigen Fürsten Jesaja. Mit strengen Mienen und toten, kalten Steinaugen sahen die Statuen wachsam auf die Vorübergehenden herab, als wollten sie ihren Wert prüfen, ob sie würdig genug wären, um vor den Fürsten zu treten.

Gabriel fühlte sich klein wie eine Maus und wünschte sich, sie wären dem Aufruf des Fürsten nicht gefolgt. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf aber wisperte ihm zu, dass sie dann weitaus mehr Probleme bekommen hätten, als wenn sie gehorchten. Er hasste es, wenn sie in die Angelegenheiten von Adeligen involviert waren. Wären diese nur nicht die besten Geldgeber …

Ihr Fürst saß am Ende der Halle unter einem hohen, bis unter die Decke reichenden Spitzfenster aus Buntglas. Schillerndes Licht fiel herein, die Quelle war ungewiss, denn draußen war der Himmel noch immer trüb und regnerisch. Sein Thron war beinahe schon eines Königs würdig, groß und prunkvoll und mit rotem Samt gepolstert. Die Rückenlehne zierte sein Wappen, die Armlehnen waren den Köpfen von Löwen nachempfunden. An seiner Seite saß seine Gemahlin, jung wie ihr Fürst und schwanger. Deutlich wölbte sich der Bauch unter ihrem Prunkkleid.

Wie ein Stich durchfuhr Gabriel der Neid. Ihr Fürst besaß bald eine Familie, Kinder, die sein Heim mit Lachen und Freude erfüllen würden. Er würde mit Judas niemals eine eigene Familie gründen können, nicht einmal ein Kind würden sie adoptieren können. Wäre es denn jemals abzusehen, dass sich die Dinge in ihrem Clan ändern würden?

Nebst dem Fürsten und seiner Gemahlin war kaum jemand zu sehen. Stumm standen zu beiden Seiten des erhöht auf einem Podest stehenden Thrones zwei Ritter in voller Rüstung Wache. Sie verfolgten wie auch der Fürst die Ankunft der beiden Kopfgeldjäger aufmerksam, Jesaja mit Neugier, seine Ritter mit Argwohn. Die Fürstin Leah hingegen heuchelte nicht einmal Interesse und widmete sich ganz ihren langen, feuerroten Haaren, welche ihr in Wellen über die Schulter fielen.

Die Abwesenheit weiterer Personen beunruhigte Gabriel zusätzlich. Gleichzeitig war er froh, dass sie nicht von noch mehr Leuten wie ein großes Kuriosum begafft wurden.

Mehrere Schritt vor dem Sockel des Thronpodestes blieben sie stehen und verneigten sich tief. Erst als ihr Fürst zu sprechen begann, getrauten sie sich, den Blick wieder zu heben.

„Ihr seid also jene, von welchen man so viel hört“, begann Fürst Jesaja. „Ich bin erfreut zu sehen, dass ihr meiner Bitte so rasch gefolgt seid. Ich hoffe, die Reise hierher war angenehm.“

Gabriel, der von beiden schon immer die besseren Umgangsformen besessen hatte, beeilte sich zu nicken. „Es war sehr gütig von seiner Hoheit, uns seine Kutsche bereit zu stellen.“

„Ich hoffe, ich habe euch keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet, indem ich euch so kurzfristig zu mir beorderte, doch ich habe eine dringende Bitte an euch“, eröffnete der Fürst. „So viel hört man von euch, gutes wie schlechtes. Allerhand verwegene Geschichten von wilden Abenteuern mit den Feinden meines Reiches. Solch tapfere Kämpfer wünsche ich an meiner Seite zu wissen, auf dass sie gefördert werden. Es soll euer Schaden freilich nicht sein, immerhin kommt ihr in den Genuss des höfischen Lebens und eines geregelten und gewiss nicht zu knappen Einkommens.“

Gabriel bemerkte, wie Judas bereits zu einer unbedachten Antwort ansetzten wollte, doch er gebot ihm Einhalt. Stattdessen antwortete er: „Dies ist ein sehr plötzliches Angebot, mein Fürst. Damit hätten wir nicht gerechnet. Eher erwarteten wir einen weiteren Auftrag, dass wir Banditen für Euch einfangen sollen oder vielleicht auch den einen oder anderen wildgewordenen Dämon. Doch nun … ich stimme grundsätzlich zu, aber …“

„Ich merke dein Zögern“, sprach Jesaja. „Doch was kann dir an meinem Angebot nicht behagen? Mord und Todschlag sind in meinem Reich leider keine Seltenheit, somit gibt es immer genügend Arbeit für euresgleichen. Ihr kommt in die Vorzüge eines gemütlichen Palastlebens und müsst nicht mehr in der Wildnis hausen. Ebenso werdet ihr nie wieder Sorgen um ein weiteres Geschäft haben, denn mein Angebot steht, so lange ihr meine Wünsche zu meiner Zufriedenheit erfüllt. Und ein besseres werdet ihr gewiss nicht finden, ich bin immerhin euer Fürst.“

„Doch mein Fürst, leider kann ich Euch zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine klare Antwort geben“, versuchte es Gabriel mit seinem besten Geschäftston. „Bedenkt doch: Wir sind unser einfaches, unstetes Leben gewohnt, und plötzlich wird uns die Möglichkeit aufgezeigt, all dies hinter uns zu lassen und etwas völlig Neues und Fremdartiges zu wagen.“

„Du zauderst also aus Angst vor dem Neuen. Nun denn.“ Der Fürst lehnte sich zurück und legte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf. „Vielleicht bin ich in der Tat etwas rasch vorgegangen. Ich gebe euch noch Bedenkzeit, euch mein Angebot durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. In zwei Tagen erwarte ich eure Antworte und hoffe, dass sie zu meiner Zufriedenheit ausfällt. Bis dahin seid ihr meine Gäste in meinem bescheidenen Heim. Ihr seid entlassen.“

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung entfernten sich die beiden Kopfgeldjäger langsam. Doch plötzlich wurden sie noch einmal von der Stimme ihres Fürsten aufgehalten.

„Noch eines möchte ich von euch wissen“, sprach Fürst Jesaja. „Stimmt es, was man sich über euch erzählt?“

Gabriel glaubte, dass sein Herz für einen Moment aussetzte. Spielte der Fürst etwa auf ihre Beziehung zueinander an?

„Mein Herr, man erzählt sich so manches“, sagte er daher. „Nicht alles soll man glauben.“

„Stimmt es, dass euch … nun, unlautere Dinge verbinden? Dass diese das Geheimnis für euren Erfolg sind?“, verlangte der Fürst zu wissen.

Es war niemals gut, einen Fürsten zu belügen, doch lügen musste er nun. „Mein Gebieter, wir sind einfach zwei sehr begabte Jäger, deren Fähigkeiten gut miteinander harmonieren“, sagte er. „Das ist das ganze Geheimnis, nichts weiter. Neider gibt es viele und manch einer würde uns gerne aus dem Geschäft drängen. Rufmord ist eine effektive Waffe …“

Der Fürst kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte sie genau. Dann jedoch nickte er und winkte sie fort. Unauffällig atmete Gabriel auf und beeilte sich mit Judas, dass sie den Saal verließen.

Als sie endlich wieder auf ihren Gemächern waren, ließ Judas seinem Unmut freien Lauf. 

„Was glaubt der Fürst eigentlich, wer er ist?“, ereiferte er sich. „Ein Jungspund, der sich mit exotischem Schmuck auskleiden will. Sind wir das also für ihn? Eine Extravaganz, die man sich einfach so an seinen Hof holen und herumzeigen kann? Und du stimmst diesem Blödsinn auch noch zu!“

„Das habe ich gar nicht. Ich habe ihm grundsätz…“

„Eben!“, unterbrach Judas seinen Liebsten. „Du hast ihm grundsätzlich zugestimmt!“

„Wenn man sagt, dass man einer Sache grundsätzlich zustimmt, so bedeutet es, dass man nicht die geringste Absicht hat, sie in der Praxis durchzuführen“, zitierte der Blonde einen Spruch, den er vor einiger Zeit in einem seiner Bücher gefunden hatte. „Was hätte ich denn sonst sagen sollen? Ihm ins Gesicht schleudern, dass seine Idee völliger Humbug ist?“

Das bremste Judas ein wenig aus. Er hielt inne und dachte kurz darüber nach. Dann schnaubte er jedoch. „Jesaja ist ein eitler Gockel, der aller Welt zeigen will, was für ein prächtiger Fürst er ist, dass er so etwas wie uns zu seinem Hofstaat zählen kann. Du bist genauso wenig ein Unschuldslamm, wie ich es bin. Aber es ist ja so aufregend, mit der Gefahr zu spielen!“ Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Immerhin entnehme ich deinen Worten, dass du ebenso wenig auf das Geld erpicht bist wie ich“, fasste Gabriel zusammen. „Was beinahe schon erstaunlich bist. Sonst bist immer du derjenige, der bei den lukrativsten Aufträgen am begeistertsten ist.“

„Nur gut, dass ich dich an meiner Seite habe“, sagte Judas. „Ich hätte die Worte nicht so gut verdrehten können.“

„Ja, du wärest weitaus direkter gewesen!“ Gabriel musste bei der Vorstellung leise in sich hinein lachen, wie Judas dem Fürsten seine Meinung ins Gesicht geschleudert hätte.

„Nun bleibt aber noch das Problem, wie wir uns aus der Angelegenheit herauswinden können“, sprach Judas ihr momentanes Hauptproblem an. „Der Fürst schien eine Zusage vorauszusetzen und kein Nein zu dulden.“

„Mir fällt schon etwas ein“, vertröstete Gabriel ihn. „Irgendwie zumindest …“


End file.
